Landini
at a UK tractor show]] Landini SpA, headquartered in Fabbrico, Italy, was founded by Giovanni Landini in 1884 to produce agricultural equipment. Landini had just started making tractors in 1925 when Giovanni died preventing the completion of the first prototype tractor. Giovanni Landini's sons took over the business and saw the completion of the tractor project. In 2007, some compact tractors began to be sourced from LS in South Korea. In 2011, ARGO began to source some tractors from Daedong in South Korea.http://www.farminguk.com/news/LandiniMcCormick-tractor-deal-welcome_19636.html History In 1925 the sons built the first authentic Italian tractor, a 30 hp machine. It was a success and was the forerunner of the viable range of Landini 40 and 50 hp models which appeared in the mid-1930s and were to become renowmed under the names of Velite, Bufalo and Super. The first production tractors were powered by a 40 hp semi-diesel engine which was a two stroke single-cylinder unit. The company continued to produce semi-diesel engined tractors until 1957. When World War II started, the production stopped. *In 1959 the first Landini crawler tractor the C35 was manufactured, Company started using Perkins 3 & 4 cylinder engines *1960 the company was purchased 100% by Massey Ferguson. *1962 Landini starts building Industrial crawlers for Massey Ferguson. *1971 Landini starts using 6 cylinder engines *1973 Landini launched the 500 Series of 2 and 4 wheeled tractors. *1977 Landini launches there first 100 hp tractor. *1980 saw the company diversifying its products as well as specializing. *1980 Landini started work on a vineyard tractor. *1986 the new vineyard tractor was launched. *1988, the company lanched a redesigned series of tractors, the 60, 70, 80 Series. *1989 Landini became a part of ARGO SpA as Massey Ferguson sold 66% of the company. Massey itself was bought by AGCO in 1994, while ARGO purchased more shares of Landini that year.Page 5 The final 9% of Landini that was owned by AGCO was bought by ARGO in 2000. Landini/ARGO continued supplying some tractors to AGCO under a supply agreement. Model range Number series - 88>4999 Number series - 5000> ? Named series - A-D Named series - E>M Named series - N>Z Models built for other companies UK Preserved Models * A Landini L 35 - 1954 Single cylinder. owned by P. Griffith (featured in Vintage Tractor Magazine No. 107 This tractor newly restored was displayed at Onslow Park Steam Rally in 2008. Early UK Models MF only imported a few models into the UK as Massey Fergusons * MF C35 - (UK test machine now with a MF Collector (photo to add from Peterborough Show 2008 display) * MF 134C * MF 154C - One used as UK dealer demonstrator at Stonleigh training centerTractor & Machinery Magazine, V15/2, Jan 2009, page23 * MF 174C Few Landini tractors are in the UK other than ones built by Landin and Badged as Massey Ferguson. See also * AGCO * ARGO SpA * McCormick Tractors * Massey-Ferguson * Perkins * Valpadana - another ARGO brand References Wikipedia for initial article External links * UK Company website * Argo Spa - parent co web site * List of Landini Tractors at Tractordata.com Category:Merged companies Category:Tractor manufacturers of Italy Category:Crawler tractor manufacturers Landini Category:AGCO Category:ARGO Category:Massey Ferguson Category:Massey Ferguson subsidiaries Category:Special Purpose tractors Category:Orchard tractors Category:Vineyard tractors Category:Companies of Italy Category:Companies founded in 1884